Les trois petits cochons
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Personne n'aurait cru que Voldemort était un passionné de jeu. Et pourtant, les histoires moldues l'ont bien inspiré. Une traque sadique d'où personne ne ressortira indemne.  Le trio/Voldemort


_Je suis retombée sur cette histoire et j'ai eu envie de m'y remettre. Comme j'ai réalisé toutes les erreurs qui s'y trouvaient en la relisant, je vais reposter les premiers chapitres au fur et à mesure que je les corrigerai. Alors voilà, pour ceux qui reviendront suivre cette histoire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, ça me fera plaisir de vous répondre!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: Le trioVoldemort**

**Rating: T**

**Disclamer: Tout est à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Résumé<strong>

Personne n'aurait cru que Voldemort était un passionné de jeu. Et pourtant, les histoires moldues l'ont bien inspiré. Une traque sadique d'où personne ne ressortira indemne. Le trio/Voldemort

* * *

><p><strong>Les trois petits cochons<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

Doucement, Ron tourna la tête, appuyant légèrement son menton contre son épaule droite. Il avait envie de courir, plus que jamais, et de retrouver la sécurité rassurante du Terrier. Une seconde, il avait même fermé les yeux si fort qu'il en avait vu la couleur du sang derrière ses paupières - la couleur qui tapisserait bientôt le sol de la forêt à en croire les rires grossiers qui les encerclaient - et il avait souhaité que, ce jour-là, lorsqu'il était monté dans le Poudlard Express, il n'ait pas été celui qui avait rencontré Harry Potter. Mais ce ne fut qu'une seconde seulement avant que ne déferlent en lui les souvenirs des six années passées à ses côtés et à ceux d'Hermione. Sans eux, sans toutes les aventures impossibles dans lesquelles ils s'étaient malgré eux retrouvés coincés, il serait sans expérience et effrayé par tout. Autant qu'il ne pouvait s'imaginer ses années à Poudlard sans être membre du Trio d'Or, autant il ne pouvait s'imaginer en train de vivre une vie aussi pénible : sans l'amour et sans l'amitié.

Il ne voyait personne, mais il savait qu'il était là. Sa main plongea dans sa poche de son pantalon, ressortant la baguette qui lui avait maintes fois sauvée la vie. Il promena son regard sur les alentours, mais comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait nulle trace de Harry et Hermione. C'était à lui de jouer.

* * *

><p><em>- Vous voulez jouer à cherche et trouve? Avait dit Voldemort un peu plutôt en parcourant la forêt avec un amusement purement sadique. Alors j'ai un jeu à vous proposer. Il vient d'une histoire moldue qui m'avait beaucoup plus. Les trois petits cochons. Vous connaissez?<em>

_Hermione avait laissé s'échapper un hoquet de surprise, lequel fut très vite étouffé par la main d'Harry, lequel paraissait également choqué par l'idée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ron les avait alors regardé à tour de rôle, se demandant où était le problème. _

_Il aurait pourtant dut se douter, personne n'était plus tordu que Tom Jedusor pouvait l'être. _

_- Voilà ce que je vous propose, avait gloussé le Lord. Je vous laisse une heure pour vous cacher. Je suis généreux, non? Si je vous trouve- et je vous trouverez- alors je vous mangerai! Aucun de vos sorts ne résistera à ma baguette!_

* * *

><p>Ron ferma les yeux un instant. Entourés par les Mangemorts et confrontés aux barrières anti-transplanage, il n'y avait aucun échappatoire. Ou Harry se livrait - et Hermione et Ron avaient été clair sur le fait que ce n'était pas une possibilité - ou ils jouaient à ce jeu sadique et prenaient le risque de perdre.<p>

_**Je jouerai, je jouerai et je vous enverrai droit en enfer !**_ S'était écrié Harry en réponse.

Si Ron avait eu à être le Lord en cet instant, il aurait probablement détalé. La conviction qui teintait la voix de la celui qui était la proie était indéniable, monstrueuse. Même Ron en avait tremblé bien que cette détermination meurtrière ne soit pas dirigée vers lui.

Avec un dernier regard autour de lui, baguette brandit de lui, Ron Weasley jura sur sa vie que s'il sortait vivant de cette histoire, il ferait d'Hermione Granger sa fiancée. Tête baissée, il s'élança entre les arbres en courant.

* * *

><p><em>Sur ce, j'espère que vous êtes prêts à jouer vous aussi parce que personne n'en ressortira indemne! <em>


End file.
